Ainoux Fyth
Overview Ainoux Berieth Mordeth Fyth was a notable member of the Ruling Family Fyth, who served as patriarch of Helmont from 306 AG to 309 AG. A noble fighter, his childhood was tragically characterised by abuse from his elder sister, Diaeyne Fyth, making Ainoux, for the most part, a reserved and shy individual in later life. When he did not conform to this, Ainoux was prone to outbursts of emotion, having kept much to himself prior. Appearance Ainoux's height was his most noticeable attribute, standing only five feet and four inches tall. He has curly black hair with bright blue eyes, and fair skin. He has a modest build. Biography Early life (282-300 AG) Ainoux was born to Gullryth Fyth and Bellryth Fyth in 282 AG. He was their last child, and subsequently was inadvertently given less attention from his parents as his older siblings might have received. He was educated in Helmont Castle to a proficient level of literacy and cultural knowledge, showing a fair amount of intelligence. However, by the age of 5 his proclivity to want to be left to his own devices drew the attention of his sister, Diaeyne. Having being raped in 283 AG, Diaeyne took her trauma out on her little ('weird' in her view) brother, beating him every other night in the depths of Helmont Castle. He was subsequently bullied over the years into keeping this information secret, swearing so to Diaeyne. Diaeyne grew bored of this practice by 289 AG and stopped, but insisted that Ainoux kept it secret. This period of constant trauma had a profound effect upon Ainoux's personality in the 290s; he grew increasingly disconnected with family around him and preferred to make friends in the villages on the shores of the nearby Tyst Dod Lake. As a teenager During the mid-290s, Ainoux began to develop sexual feelings towards the workers in the villages. One day, he attempted to experiment and approach one he had grown fond of, after encouragement from his friend, Meggryron Garth. However, upon nervously confessing this, the 20 year old male scoffed and kicked the then 15 year old Ainoux into the mud. His friends helped him up and comforted him, however he felt damaged by this encounter. Another key influence on Ainoux growing up was that of the eminent Helmontan strategist, Fallius Boron. In the early 290s,he took affinity to Ainoux. Given Ainoux's lack of attention relative to his siblings due to being born last and during their reign, Ainoux grew to see Fallius as a fatherly figure. Fallius informed Ainoux of his commitment to answer any questions he should have, and clarify any worries he should take to him. Ainoux first talked about his sexual feelings towards men with Fallius, and the two frequently conversed. Ainoux was reassured by this experience and looked to Fallius for any other guidance he should need. Ricos Grenthyx and Berin Root (300-306 AG) By 300 AG, Ainoux was 18 years of age and finished his education after a brief 2 years studying literature and history at the Capital University of Oparo. Upon returning to Helmont, he undertook the duty of greeting diplomats and accompanying his mother and father on foreign vists. Ainoux also took notice of Ricos Grenthyx by 301 AG, who recently became the new ward of Helmont. Ainoux was unknowingly seen naked by Ricos which caused Ricos to realise his attraction for Ainoux. Ainoux noticed that Ricos was avoiding him and confronted the Chaestish Heir about it and Ricos admitted he was experiencing sexual feelings towards him. Days later, the two had an encounter in the Cloister Courtyard - they kissed and engaged in mutual masturbation but Ricos decided that he had made a mistake. The two argued but eventually agreed to be friends. A few weeks afterwards, Ainoux's sister Diaeyne announced that she would marry Ricos during a family feast. Ainoux confronted Ricos and the two had a large argument about this decision; the two agreed to disagree. Ainoux regretted not warning Ricos about Diaeyne's abusive nature. After the Invasion of Ephellindron, Ricos discovered that Diaeyne was behind the invasion and told this to Ainoux, reaffirming their friendship. In 302 AG, Ainoux was trained in swordfighting by Berin III Root, who he held in high regard. He had met Berin when he came as a refugee from a foreign land, to which Ainoux begged his father to take him in. Ainoux was entranced by Berin, and after a lesson in which Ainoux caused Berin to hit Ainoux in a surge of anger regarding his questioning of his past - they became intimate and made love in the evening. Ainoux losing his virginity renewed his confidence around Berin, and the two went on adventures in Helmont together. When both his parents died seemingly of natural causes (in actuality by his loathed sister, Diaeyne) in 303 AG, Ainoux grew uncomfortable with the idea if Diaeyne in the position of matriarch, which she eventually filled. For this reason, Ainoux eventually decided to tell Berin of the horrors he endured from Diaeyne 15 years earlier, and in 304 AG planned their marriage to occur in 305 AG - after scheming to gain popularity to become patriarchs of Helmont after Diaeyne's now inevitable fall from power. Fallius was also in attendance, much to Ainoux's pleasure as he was growing increasingly old and frail. He would die a peaceful death back in the Capital 2 months later. Patriarch and the Great War (306-309 AG) After their marriage in 305 AG, both Berin and Ainoux knew of Diaeyne's intense unpopularity amongst Helmontans due to her close relationship with the Chaestlands restricting their trading options, as well as committing military force to assist with their war effort. However, in 306 AG Berin and Ainoux fell into disfavour with one-another, after Ainoux discovered Berin's past deeds. He distrusted Berin, feeling alone with a person who assumed he could trust to have told him all. Despite Berin attempting to explain, Ainoux ignored his husband, thinking the worst of him for a time. One evening, Ricos was able to sneak out of Diaeyne's grasp in her quarters to talk with Ainoux in his own chambers. Once there, the pair talked about their misfortune, displeasure towards others and eventually regret for their past actions. For Ainoux, he tenderly confessed to Ricos that his life had become consumed by Berin, causing him to forget about Ricos, even in the capacity of a friend after a time. Following the comforting talk, Ainoux fell for the Chaestish heir's allure; the pair decided to momentarily part with their burdens and engage in intimate activities, eventually culminating in sex. This was something Ainoux did not anticipate nor truly desire as his love for Berin, deep down, endured. (However strong his resolve to hide it appeared). After Ainoux attempted to articulate this to Ricos the following morning, Ainoux began to see that Ricos envied the evident unwavering love Ainoux held for Berin deeply, a feature entirely devoid from the life of servitude and sadomasochism he lived under Diaeyne. After Ricos angrily stated that he "mustn't love" Berin to any large extent as he would have never have had sex with Ainoux, Ainoux asked him to leave. Understanding his dire situation, Ainoux remained composed for the fracas, understanding why Ricos might be compelled to hide his quite justified envy under a guise intended to validate his own position, thus resulting in his then troubled life becoming more bearable. Ainoux left the incident changed; his love for Berin was reaffirmed, and if he assured himself that, if knew Ricos at all, he trusted that beyond his anger, he understood Ainoux's position perfectly well, but his good self was being suffocated by the shadow of Diaeyne. In 306 AG, Diaeyne Fyth went into labour and gave birth to Jordric Phoenix (naming him Dionis Fyth). Ainoux mercifully slit her throat as she was in immense pain, and they burnt her body that night. Upon seeing Jordric, Berin and Ainoux decided to adopt and raise him, giving him a new name of Sebastion Xavier Phoenix Fyth. Following the death of Diaeyne Fyth and disappearance of Ricos Grenthyx, the Helmontan population voted for Ainoux and his now husband, Berin, to become patriarchs of Helmont shortly after. Ainoux chose to wear the symbolic yellow cape Forkoux had worn years before, as an attempt to bring unity to Helmont. Shortly following his ascension to patriarch, a letter from his mother, Bellryth Fyth, which detailed Diaeyne's hideous scheming and plans, including her involvement in the assassination of Ainoux's eldest sibling, Pyter Fyth in 301 AG - was publicly read out. Helmontans rallied around Ainoux as Diaeyne was utterly defamed and exposed as a manipulative and scheming puppet for House Grenthyx. During his time as patriarch, Ainoux alongside Berin gave Jordric a loving upbringing with an extravagant lifestyle. Further, the pair restored Helmont's now dated interior to its appearance in the 280 AGs, shortly after Ainoux's grandfather, Forkoux Fyth's death. During the first year of their patriarchship, Ainoux would frequently lounge around the castle, indulging in the company of Berin. Some saw this as excessive, though Ainoux commonly retorted that he sometimes couldn't help it. For example, their high aide, Fraeddi Cratesten, expressed his discontent when he chanced upon the pair engaging in intimate acts in their throne room. Domestically, Ainoux presided over a time of successful trade, save for the kingdom of Mhordyn which his sister cut off all ties and trade with in 304 AG. Though, unlike many previous Helmontan rulers, this success can be largely attributed to his close circle of diplomats and aides - the young patriarch did little of the negotiations or lawmaking himself. Ainoux had a long flirtation with encouraging more isolated communities to vote when elections were held, recognising the inequalities that the few who voted along the rich shores of Tyst Dod Lake produced. Though, after 2 years of encouragement, he gave in as the communities repudiated any involvement in this process. , depicted on the left'']]In 307 AG Ainoux oversaw the killing of Borros II Root during the First Siege of Helmont, in which a Borrows militia attempt to murder Berin and Ainoux but are massacred. As a response, Berin and Ainoux agree to address the mounting public pressure in Helmont to invade the Borrows by finally invading in a few months later, initiating the Great War. They are (temporarily) supported by House Lunar in the Borrows, and a surge of Helmontan fighters who feel passionately about defending Helmont from the would-be invaders. Following the swift invasion, Ainoux and Berin ensure that House Lunar consolidates power, being loyal to Helmont. This was the first ever use of Helmontan military might for defence in the kingdom's history. By 309 AG, House Grenthyx rapidly began to topple various southern kingdoms and claim them as their own territory. Knowing this presented itself as an existential threat to Helmont, an agreement between the kingdoms of Contra, The Borrows, the Lake Kingdom, and Soulhaven was reached to commit forces in an increased war effort to combat multiple losses experienced so far in the war. Ainoux personally made passionate cases for this pact, to which the Helmontan population responded by supporting Ainoux and Berin. During the period of the early Great War, defeats such as the Tyst Massacre dampened Ainoux's spirit. In these times, he looked to Berin for support. Ainoux would spend as much time as they could with Jordric (Sebastion), playing with him to release stress. However, the battle progressed poorly, eventually landing on Helmont Castle's doorstep. Ainoux was fearful of this very situation, and remarked that he presumed the battle to take place far from the castle, and that it was, "too close". Indeed, the Second Siege of Helmont occurred in the depths of winter in late 309 AG. The battle saw the deaths of two of Ainoux's siblings, Yifoux I Fyth and Yifoux II Fyth, with Shanryth Fyth becoming a Kromorte days later. Ainoux and Berin decided to flee with Jordric, however Berin died fighting off Dane Bayron, allowing Ainoux and Jordric to escape into the wilderness. Exile, raising Jordric (Sebastion) and the rebellion (310-318 AG) After Ainoux's sibling, Eightoux Fyth, was made patriarch of Helmont by House Grenthyx days later in the first month of 310 AG. Ainoux was in exile in the Totality Range, intending to raise Jordric in an isolated settlement. However, Ainoux, recalling conversations he and his friend Ricos had, remembered Ricos discussing with him his home and his desire to begin a Rebellion against House Grenthyx with his sister, Wila. Specifically, after Ricos' disappearance, Ainoux was in semi-regular communication with Wila, so was aware of the location of their stronghold. After a few days, Ainoux gathered resources for him and the 4 year old Jodric to travel south and rendezvous with his old friend. Traversing lakes and rivers, treacherous mountain passes and rolling plains for 2 months, Ainoux and Jordric reached Ricos and Wila's temporary stronghold. Upon arrival, he warmly greeted both Ricos and his sister, and showed his adoptive son, Jordric, to the pair. Knowing Ricos would be disturbed by the truth, Ainoux constructed an explanation that Jordric was put up from adoption from Ainoux's aunt, (Ceroux Grenthyx)'s side of the family - through his cousins Addam Grenthyx and Jorjarla Grenthyx. In addition, Ricos and Ainoux resolved their short lived feud after their second intimate sexual encounter in 306 AG, reconciling their perspectives and acknowleging that the pair were in a far better position than before, with Ainoux pledging to remain an ally, but moreover a friend of Ricos for as long as he could, deeming him a "good man". After Ricos enquired as to what happened in Helmont, Ainoux explained the massacre at the Second Siege of Helmont and who in the Ruling Family Fyth was lost. However, they agreed to begin to expand their hopeful Rebellion against '']] As the rebellion began to grow and acquire more recruits and supporters, Ainoux gained both strategist and combat roles due to his proficiency with a sword. During this influx of interest, mother of his former lover, Laira Bridger joined. Initially tensions were high and the two did not converse - apart from when absolutely essential. However, after a time Ainoux and Laira began to reconcile, easing Laira's mistrust of Ainoux's love with Berin. He showed Jordric, their adoptive son, to Laira as they began to grow friendlier with one-another. By 318 AG, Ainoux had become immensely stressed by his duties as a fighter, strategist and parent for Jordric. In this year, Ainoux was tasked with obtaining a document in the Capital archives valuable to the Rebellion movement, an invaluable strategic asset if procured. Ainoux planned the venture to the capital for days, and on his last day of planning was abruptly informed that nobody would look after Jordric (likely due his evident-copper eyed connection to their loathed House Grenthyx). The following day, Ainoux took his Rebellion command ship to the Capital up the River Oppidan and parted, heading towards the archive building beside Capital Square. As Ainoux and Jordric journeyed through the bustling crowds, Ainoux's pace fastened as he knew they had a limited time window in which he could gain access. Having reached the mighty oak doors of the archive building, he quickly looked behind him only to see no Jordric. He called for him but there was no reply, and simply could not risk losing this time. He obtained the book but only stayed an extra hour in the Capital searching, to no avail. That afternoon he boarded his ship back down the Oppidan River to dispatch the document to the Rebellion. Although some were cautious about Jordric, most felt for Ainoux as he returned back teary-eyed. He had lost his only living reminder of his and Berin's relationship that so tragically concluded 8 years earlier, and clenched the material of his tunic; for this was Berin's gift to him for his 24th birthday in 306 AG. He did not sleep that night. In the years between 318 and 321 AG, the Rebellion rapidly gained momentum due to insider information in the form of prominent Rebellion member, Tr'lyna's lover, Jaymes Grenthyx. After the eventual overthrow of the Second Grenthyx Dynasty in 321 AG, Ainoux celebrated with his compatriots, though a day did not pass when he didn't think of either Berin or Jordric (as he knew him, Sebastion). Later life and death (321-331 AG) *Talk about how he was separated from Ricos and Wila, brief overview of the trial and his death '']] Family Category:Characters Category:Helmont character Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Rulers